Afterwords
by Snid
Summary: Because there are always afterwords. Tidus/Yuna;Fluffy-ness


**Author's Note:** After three weeks (count 'em!), I finally managed to get this down in writing. This is my first time writing fluff, so if you experience any trauma afterwards, I apologize in advance =P

He wants to throw himself off of the highest cliff that Besaid has to offer. I mean, really! Two years, and the moment that they're finally alone (aside from their little trip to Zanarkand), the first thing he says to her is:

"So…uh…how ya been?"

She looks at him, quizzically. Maybe even in shock, too. "Well…I'm doing okay. Th-thanks for asking." She's sitting down on the beach next to him. Her eyes shine in the moonlight and her legs are crossed in front of her and they're pale and amazing – Thank the Fayth for Rikku, because now he can finally see them! – and her short hair frames her face perfectly and he has to stop himself from staring.

Tidus is sitting next to her, twiddling his thumbs in his lap trying to forget that he said anything at all. And trying not to stare. Not staring at Yuna is probably even harder than trying not to think about how much of an idiot he is, because heck knows he can be quite the idiot.

More silence. He watches the waves crash onto the nighttime sand over and over until he grows bored and tries, once more, to make light conversation with the girl – no – the woman he hasn't seen in what seemed like forever.

"So, w-"

"D-do you think I'm…pretty?"

He nearly chokes. Yuna has a light blush on cheeks, but she isn't looking at him. She has her eyes glued to the ocean because she knows that once she looks at him, she won't be able to _stop_ looking at him.

"Er…what?"

_Damn it! Where's a cliff when you need one!?_

"Well…you keep staring at me, so I assumed…" She trails off awkwardly.

"No, I…uh…I meant the question."

Yuna pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs them close to her. "Uh…oh…um…do…do you think I'm pretty?" She says the last part fast, because once it leaves her mouth, she can't take it back.

Tidus, still recovering from shock, sits in a daze.

_Are you serious!? Of course I think you're pretty! Heck, I think you're absolutely hot!_

But he knows he can't say that because if he does, Yuna would most definitely pass out and he really isn't in the mood to deal with that sort of thing right now.

He coughs nervously and turns his head to face her, only to see that she is staring at him, her eyes are hungry for his answer, although her face is calm and collected.

"I…well…I…."

Tidus coughs again. He's discovered that coughing is a wonderful method of stalling. Quite wonderful, indeed.

"Ithinkyou'rebeautiful!" He half-shouts, letting the words fly out of his mouth so fast he's pretty sure it sounds like garbled Al-Bhed.

Yuna raises an eyebrow at him, her head leaning against her knees.

"Um…w-what?"

Tidus groans. "Uh…I-"

Yuna laughs and he swears his heart melts just from the sound of it. A real laugh. "I don't like this outfit much either. I mean, it's all right, but it's a little…revealing."

Once more, he is rendered momentarily stunned.

_Revealing: Yes. Totally sexy: __**Heck**__ yes._

"Well, I think it's kinda nice. Ya know? Eh…it's cute and stuff." And the conversation ends again.

This time, Yuna gives a nervous cough. "So, uh – what were you saying before?"

Tidus sighs. "I said that…well…I think…I think you're-" He inhales. "Beautiful." He says the word so softly that he's not even sure if Yuna can hear it over the sound of the waves crashing.

He turns to look at her and from her expression, he can tell. She definitely heard him. Her mouth is set in a straight line, but even in the dark, he can still see the red blush crawling its way up her cheeks.

Tidus stretches his hands above his shoulders and yawns. "Well, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna head back to the village. I'll see ya in the mornin'!" He starts to get up, but Yuna catches his hand.

Their eyes lock momentarily and Yuna lightly tugs on the fingers tucked away in her firm grasp. Complying, Tidus sits back down next to her. "What's up?" Yuna bites her lip and looks away. He tries again.

"Yuna, what's – ah!" He's cut off by complete sensory overload of Yuna wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder. "I missed you," She whispers into his neck and Tidus can feel his own face getting hotter by the second.

_How many shades of red are there again?_

Taking a chance – while silently praying to the Fayth that she won't pass out – Tidus wraps an arm around her waist and places a hand gingerly on the back of her head. "I'm sorry," He says, pulling her closer – while silently thanking the Fayth that she's still conscious.

Yuna pulls away, smiling sadly. "Don't be. I mean…the whole thing with the Fayth…you didn't know what was going to happen to you until it was too late." Her legs are crossed in front of her once more, except this time, she's looking at him.

"I could've told you, though. Maybe we could've figured something out. Ah! Lulu might've had an idea! Or Rikku! Or…or…somebody. We could've figured something out…had I known what you were going to go through," He looks down at his hands, folded neatly in his lap.

"I suppose. But…it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"No, I guess not." He frowns, hoping that some overly-used romantic line will pop into his head in order to relieve the silence that claims them again.

_Ah…got it! But…if you say that…everything's gonna change. Hm…no. You've got to tell her! She's been through two years of misery. Give her this one moment and make it up to her, you jerk._

"Hey, Yuna? Can I ask you something?"

She looks at him, her confused gaze lingering on his sure one for a moment before nodding. "Sure. What is it?"

"Do you remember what you told me on the airship two years ago?"

Her heart stops. Did she remember? Of course she remembered! How could someone ever forget a cliché last-chance confession like that?

"Yes. Yes, I do. Why do ask?"

Tidus bites down on his lower lip nervously. "You won't freak out on me, will you?"

Yuna taps her chin. "Depends on what it is you want to ask me."

"Well, I…I...I love you, too." And with that, he places an arm on either side of her and kisses her. He kisses her long and slow to make up for the two years he hasn't seen her, even though he knows he has a million more moments to make up for.

Pulling back, he sees her eyes are closed and her lips are still pursed. When Yuna does open her eyes, her lips curve upwards into a smile. "If I remember correctly, it was a statement, not a question."

Tidus grins back. "But you wanted an answer all the same, riiiight?" He asks, still leaning over her lap.

Yuna pauses, a smile still residing on her face. "I suppose I did," She says, before placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling him close for another kiss.

_I suppose I did…_

-*-

That was so sweet, it gave me diabetes! Anyway, you know the drill! R & R!


End file.
